My Inmortal
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva/Bella va a la casa de los cullen y ocurre un pequeño giro. Inspirado en la cancion My Inmortal de Evanescense.


Bueno, hola de nuevo, esto se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba My Inmortal de Evanescence. Es triste pero ojala les guste :)

* * *

My Inmortal

Aun sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza:

_Será__ como si nunca hubiese existido._

No se porque, pero necesitaba algo para estar segura de que el había existido, necesitaba saber que no estaba loca, por lo que ahora me dirigía a su casa, lugar en el que no había estado desde el fatídico día de mi cumpleaños.

Ya llevaba mucho conduciendo, me estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa, ¿no debería haberla encontrado ya?

Mientras mas avanzaba, el lugar me resultaba menos familiar, ¿y si no la encontraba?, y… ¿si no encontraba nada que probara que el había estado aquí?

Justo en ese momento apareció frente a mi, pero ya no era la misma casa: el césped y los helechos cubrían casi la totalidad del prado que rodeaba la casa, pero mas importante, lucia mucho mas sombrío que la ultima vez que estuve aquí; era espeluznante. Por primera vez si pude creer que en este lugar vivieran vampiros, por primera vez… tuve miedo de estar aquí.

Frene cerca de la entrada, como esperando que alguien viniera a recibirme. Saque de mi cabeza ese pensamiento,

_El nunca volverá _me repetí a mi misma; entonces salí de mi camioneta y fui hacia el porche.

Al entrar por la puerta viendo todo completamente diferente, había pequeñas capas de polvo y las ventanas estaban cubiertas, a pesar de eso recordé todas las veces que había estado aquí antes: Carlisle saliendo con la bata puesta y su maletín en mano listo para ir al hospital; Esme con su maternal sonrisa reacomodando los muebles; Rosalie ignorándome completamente pero de vez en cuando riéndose de las bromas de su esposo; Emmett, ese gran oso, siempre riéndose de mis sonrojos y caídas, pero poniendo siempre una sonrisa en mi rostro; Alice, esa pequeña duende hiperactiva, siempre jugando a que era su Barbie en tamaño real y arrastrándome a interminables horas de compras; Jasper, a pesar de lo que paso nunca lo culpe, se que el se esforzó mucho, siempre que venia a la casa el se mantenía a distancia pero me saludaba con una sonrisa amable, incluso llegaba a hablarme sobre ciertas cosas; y por ultimo… Edward, todas las tardes que pasábamos juntos en su cuarto hablando, leyendo, escuchando música o simplemente contemplándonos.

_Fueron buenos momentos,_ pensé mientras avanzaba recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, hasta que mi vista se enfoco en un lugar en específico, el piano que seguía allí sobre esa pequeña tarima.

Me acerque a el recordando la primera vez que estuve aquí, cuando el interpreto mi nana. La verdad le había mentido, si se tocar el piano, pero no puedo hacerlo si me están observando. Me senté en el banquillo, y deje que mis dedos fluyeran por las teclas:

(Acá les recomiendo que escuchen la canción My Inmortal de Evanescence)

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_

_Suprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles_

_Daria la respiración de mi pecho_

_Por darte todas las cosas que mi mente no pudo soportar_

_Y si te tienes que ir_

_Desearía que solamente te fueras_

_Porque tú presencia sigue aquí_

_Y no me deja sola_

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar_

_Este dolor es tan real_

_Son tantas las cosas que el tiempo no pudo borrar_

_Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas, yo peleaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Y aun así sigues teniendo_

_Todo de mí_

_Solías cautivarme por tu resonante luz_

_Ahora estoy atada a la vida que dejaste atrás_

_Tu rostro persigue_

_Mis sueños una vez agradables_

_Tu voz ahuyentó_

_Toda la cordura en mí_

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar_

_Este dolor es tan real_

_Son tantas las cosas que el tiempo no pudo borrar_

_Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas, yo peleaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Y aun así sigues teniendo_

_Todo de mí_

_He tratado de convencerme de que no estas_

_Pero aunque estas conmigo_

_He estado sola desde el principio_

_Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas, yo peleaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Y aun así sigues teniendo_

_Todo de mi…_

En ese momento resonaron las últimas notas de la canción. Me levante y camine hacia la salida, antes de salir, voltee y observe la habitación.

-Adiós- dije a la habitación vacía antes de cerrar la puerta e irme.

Todo el camino de vuelta la canción resonaba en mi cabeza, en especial una parte:

He tratado de convencerme de que no estas

Pero aunque estas conmigo

He estado sola desde el principio

No se como retuve las lagrimas todo el camino de vuelta. Al llegar a casa salude a mi padre y me excuse diciendo que no tenía hambre.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y deje que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por mis mejillas.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


End file.
